I Was One of Ms Harry Potter's Students, You Know
by TeddyandGriffin
Summary: When Rigel Black graduated from Hogwarts a very suprising thing was revealed, he was in fact a she, Harry Potter to be specific. A fanfiction of the fanfiction the Futile Facade by murkybluematter. The plot is brought to you by ocean sands.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas had been doing his general work, pick pocketing the rich folk in Diagon, and teasing Margo when he was bored, when he saw the King.

The King was carrying crates of potions. He scratched his head, everyone in the Court knew that King Leo didn't like to brew one bit, so they couldn't be his.

And then he noticed the girl that was walking next to the King. She seemed to have the King quite fizzled if he was lifting potions for him.

Thomas shrugged, Cora was performing in Diagon today and she'd promised he could steal from her crowd if he split his earnings with her so he had to go.

* * *

When he got home that night his mothers were gossiping at the table about some new lad that the King was tripping over, apparently the lad even had his own seat at the King's table at the Dragon.

Thomas scoffed, the King had never once paid any attention to anyone in that sort of way, and the entire court had seen proof with all the attempts his cousin, the Queen had made in trying to find him a lass he liked.

He paused, hadn't he'd seen the King with a lass on their way to Krait's earlier?

Thom shook the thought free, the King's business was none of his or anyone else's, no matter what his Ma and his Mum thought.

 **A/N: Credits go to ocean sands who came up with the entire plot, and murkybluematter the creator of this wonderful universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next summer Thomas is at the Phoenix with his mothers when he sees the lass who the King had been helping lug around her potions.

Is she supposed to be the lad that the court thinks the King is tripped over his toes for?

Thom is almost interested, but then he spots Jason darting across the streets and that's much more interesting than the King's girlfriend.

/*

When he gets home, proud to say his pockets are full and the Lestrange boy's are empty, he finds his Ma gossiping with that book club of hers next to the floo and Mum's by the kitchen with her Tea Circle.

Thom sighs dramatically, why must his mothers always assemble the cavalry whenever a new piece of gossip is out.

But then Book Club breaks out in titters over the tournament coming up. Thom slides next to his Ma as she tells 'em all about how a Harry's listed in the Tounament. He smiles, the Kings ladyfriend is competing? Maybe she is interesting after all.

/*

He sits with Cora and Jason, Margo is talking to the King and Harry, Margo is everyone's favourite, but the King told Thom to tell him whenever he sees Harry himself, not like how Jason was told by Cora, who was told by King Leo.

Then Margo makes her way back over to sell her flowers nearby, the tourney's starting soon and Thom trades bets with Cora and Jason in excitement.

/*

Thom and Jason stare agape from Harry being kicked...down there, and having her goggles knocked off, and she's so fast!

/*

Harry beat a goblin! The King sure knows how to pick 'em! Thom and Jason started breaking down the fight as Cora and Margo sold flowers as fast as they could so the four of them could go play after the tourney ends for the day.

Of course their version of play is them hanging around and tripping and pickpocketing the tourists, but then Cora comes up with the idea to play Harry-wins-the-Match and everyone quickly agrees.

Thomas decides he's going to be the announcer and Margo wants to dance like the Ladies of the Court do so Cora plays Harry and Jason's a vampire. Thom has a blast, and to bug Cora who likes to be the star he instead narrates Margo's twirls, Cora tackles him and then Jason picks up the stick he was pretending was a mike and then Thom's Terrifying Thomas and Cora's Harry again.

Cora beats him of course, but it's still fun and then it's late so he walks Margo and Jason home and Cora walks him home because she says he's a baby who needs a bit of watching. He doesn't mind much though because Cora juggles bits of trash she finds as they walk.

/*

Ma and Mum are a bit worried because he was out so late, but when they see he was with Cora they mind i little less. His Ma makes Cora take his room and Thom sleeps on the couch. The couch is almost as nice as his bed because he always beats Cora to breakfast when she stays over.


End file.
